


The right choice

by ayakocho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Shance Support Week 2018, Shiro is a good boyfriend, day 2: is this right?, shance, this is so late I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: Lance is forced to make a difficult choice to save a child while abandoning her parent to die. He regrets his decision and blames himself for not being able to save both of them. Shiro is there to remind Lance that it isn't his fault and that sometimes the right decisions were the painful ones, especially in war.





	The right choice

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being way longer than I expected it to be.

Lance stared in horror at the endless pile of rubble before them. 

They were too late. The Galra had completely obliterated the city of Moipa and all its people. An entire race, gone.

“It can’t be…” Allura sounded distraught. “The distress signal was only sent several dobashes ago. The Galra couldn’t have done this much damage in the time it took us to get here!”

“Now, calm down Princess. The land might be gone but perhaps there are survivors we can still help,” Coran suggested.

“You’re right Coran. We should focus on rescue first. Discussion of the Galra’s actions can come later once everyone is safe.”

“I agree, Princess. I’m sure we are all shocked and angry but we should focus our attention on helping any possible survivors,” Shiro added. “Pidge, do you guys see anything on your scanners?”

“Nothing much. Lance, do you think you could shoot your sonic beam at the surface and use the echoes to see if there’s anyone down there?”

“Sure.” 

Lance piloted the blue lion to fly over the destroyed city, constantly shooting her sonic ray at the ground. After awhile, the blue lion had compiled a detailed map of the area which Lance sent to all of them.

“Coran, do you have any information about this planet’s natural landscape? Because according to the map from Lance there’s a ton of underground caves and tunnels underneath the city.”

“Gimme a tick Number Five. Moipa’s surface has several deposits of solid poreminoria, one of the strongest materials in the galaxy. They use it exclusively and do not share it with other planets. It’s likely that is the reason why the Galra attacked them.”

”And is there anything that could dig through something like that?”

“Indeed there is. Zimbioninans are large creatures, similar to your Earth creatures known as moles. They live underground for most of their lives and have extremely sharp claws that can dig through even poreminoria!” Coran gasped. “It’s possible that the Moipanians escaped underground into these Zimbioninan tunnels while the Galra attacked.”

“That seems to be the case,” Pidge confirmed. “The map does show clusters of odd shapes gathered underground and I think those may be the Moipanians we’re looking for.”

“I’ll try and see if I can open a communication channel with them to inform them that Voltron has arrived to help.”

“Alright. While Allura tries to contact the Moipanians let’s scan the area for any casualties. There’s a chance some of them didn’t manage to get to safety in time. Let’s split up and search. If you find anyone inform the team and bring them back to the castle.”

They all acknowledged Shiro’s instructions and flew off in different directions to search.

Lance used his lion’s sonic ray to scan the ground below him, flying closer and slower than he did previously so he could get a clearer image of the land. As he was flying past several small stacks of rubble, something appeared on his map; two Moipanians, one significantly smaller than the other. 

“Guys, I found two of them. I’m gonna land my lion nearby and approach them.”

“Okay. Inform us if you need our help,” Shiro replied.

“Roger that.”

Lance carefully landed his lion on the nearest open space he could fine and slowly made his way to where the two Moipanians were according to the blue lion’s map. The mess of debris under his feet was unstable and more than once he had almost tripped when the ground shifted under him. It took a bit of searching before he located where the two exactly were and as he approached them, he was shocked by what he saw.

Lance honestly did not know what he was expecting to see when he finally found them, but it was definitely not this. 

Both Moipanians were buried under a large pile of rocks. It looked extremely unstable, as if any movement would cause the entire pile to collapse on the two trapped under it.

“Quiznak…”

Lance carefully approached the two almost buried bodies. One of them noticed his presence and watched him with two pairs of bright green eyes.

“Blue paladin, you have come to help us.” 

Lance flinched when he suddenly heard the voice in his head but calmed down quickly when he realised it was coming from the Moipanian who was watching him. It sounded weak, tired.

Lance nodded. “Yeah. So just wait a little longer okay? I promise i’ll get you out but I need to contact my team first then I’ll get my lion to dig you out.”

“No, there is no time.”  

“Huh?”

Lance had been about to turn around and head back to his lion but stopped.

“My injuries are severe. There is little chance that I will survive even if you manage to get me out. I can already feel myself slipping into the Ndulia.”

“The Ndulia…? I don’t understand what that is but the castle has healing pods that can heal just about anything.”

“It would be of no use, blue paladin. The Ndulia comes for those who have reached the end of their time. There is no stopping her, she comes for all.” The voice spoke with such resignation it shocked Lance.

“I- No. You’re not going to die here. I won’t let you.”

“Blue paladin, there isn’t much time left. Please, if you need to save someone, then take my child.” The Moipanian’s eyes shifted to look at the body beside them. “She will not be claimed by the Ndulia today. Please, take her instead.”

“I will. But I’m not leaving without you as well.”

“Please blue paladin, understand that time is limited. I know you can get both of us out with Voltron, but I will not live even if you do. It is best to focus your efforts on saving my child. Please.”

“I-”

“She is only 5 cycles old. There is much she has yet to learn and see. If you wish to help me, then please heed my last wish to save my child.”

“But- You- If I do that you’ll be crushed! My lion… With my my lion I can definitely get both of you out at the same time so-”

“Blue paladin, I have already accepted my fate, and you should accept yours. You were never meant to save me, but there is still a chance for my child.”

Lance gulped. He was never meant to save them? How was that possible? He...He couldn’t just abandon one of them. 

“I’ll- I’m going to get the blue lion and get the both of you out okay? Just wait. I’ll be right back-”

“Blue paladin.” The Moipania’s voice was starting to fade, Lance could barely catch the words they were saying now. “Time is of the essence. Do not delay any further if you wish to save at least one of us.”

Lance could feel panic rising within him. The outcome of this situation rested solely on his decision now. The pressure from having to make such a tough choice was crushing him. If he chose to save the adult Moipanian, the child would be crushed and killed and vice versa. The only way he could save both was to use his lion to knock away all the rubble burying them. But the Moipanian sounded like they were barely alive, and Lance feared that they were right in saying that there was no time left. He had to make a choice now.

Lance took a deep breath. He felt numb all over as he resolutely made his way towards the unmoving body under the pile of rubble.

“I’ll save your child,” Lance declared.

“Thank you.” The Moipanian sounded grateful.

Carefully making his way there, he finally noticed how young and small the child was when he saw her up close. Compared to the other Moipanian, her skin was more pale, almost translucent. The rubble covered most of her body but he could see something yellow pulsing under her skin. Lance didn’t know anything about Moipanian biology, but he guessed it was a good sign since it was still pulsing.

His didn’t really have a plan for how to get her out, but he was going to try his best. He contemplated informing the team about what he was doing but decided against it. They were probably busy rescuing others plus they would take too long to get here, considering they had all flown in different directions.

“I’m going to get her out now. You should...brace yourself,” Lance informed solemnly.

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you as well.”

“You have done more than enough for me, blue paladin. I have lived a good life with no regrets. I am ready to go to the Ndulia.”

Lance nodded. He activated his shield and placed the tip next to the prone body of the child. With as much strength as he could muster, he pushed the pile of rocks upwards and quickly pulled the child free from under it, making sure to hold her close to his chest to protect her from the collapsing pile of rubble. He barely made it away before the pile of rubble started tumbling down, filling up the space where the child used to be and completely burying the adult Moipanian.

Their eyes met one last time before the rubble completely buried them.

Lance did not move for awhile after the rubble had settled. He just sat there, staring at where the other Moipanian used to be, cradling the small child close to his chest.

He was only snapped out of his trance when he heard Shiro’s voice calling his name.

“Lance? Is everything okay on your side?”

“Oh. Yeah, everything’s...okay. I’m fine. I’ve got the Moipanian and I’ll be flying back to the castle soon.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t respond when Allura told us to return to the castle.”

“Oh. Sorry. I was...getting the Moipanian out and didn’t hear her. Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon.”

“Alright… Stay safe. I’ll see you back on the castle.”

“You too, Shiro.”

Lance sighed. He looked down at the child in his arms, so small and fragile. He still couldn’t tell if she was alive or not, but he hoped it was the former. 

Slowly, he picked himself up from the ground, careful not to jostle the child too much and worsen any possible injuries. The trek back to his lion felt longer than he remembered it being. When he finally got back to her, the blue lion seemed to sense his distress and sent him soothing imagery through their mental bond.

“Thanks girl.”

Lance climbed into the cockpit of the blue lion and rested the child on his laps. With practiced ease, Lance piloted the blue lion back to the castle.

Shiro was waiting for him when he landed in the blue lion’s hangar.

“Lance. Are you-” he started but then noticed the creature cradled in Lance’s arms. “Is that…?”

“Yeah. I need to get her to a healing pod. She was buried under a pile of rubble and I’m not sure if this is how she’s supposed to look like.”

“I see... Let’s get her into a healing pod first. And we’ll need to go to the bridge after that so Allura can brief us on the plan to help Moipa.”

“Okay.”

Lance began to walk out of the hangar but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned back to stare at Shiro. 

Shiro had a worried frown on his face and he seemed to be searching Lance’s face for something. 

“Lance…” Shiro began, but then hesitated. “...Nevermind. We’ll talk later.”

He gave Lance a small smile and moved to stand beside Lance.

Lance nodded. It was scary how easily Shiro could read him. But he was thankful that he also knew when to and when not to pursue certain matters, leaving it up to Lance to tell him when he felt comfortable enough to.

The two of them walked in silence through the hallways of the castle. They first went to the medical bay where they passed the child to Coran and informed him of her condition, then went to the bridge where Allura briefed them about what happened before they arrived and what they were going to do to help the Moipanians rebuild their city. 

“Does everyone understand the plan?” Allura asked.

Everyone nodded and Lance followed suit. He hadn’t really heard what Allura had told them. His mind was still replaying the scene of rubble coming down and how he stood there helplessly just watching the Moipanian get buried alive.

“Lance?” 

A warm hand on his back brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced up and noticed Shiro looking at him worriedly.

“The meeting is over. Allura told us we’re only starting tomorrow so we should get some rest now.” Shiro leaned in closer. “You’ve been spacing out the whole time.”

Lance sighed and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I’ve just been...thinking.”

“A penny for your thoughts?”

“Sorry I only accept payment in kisses and cuddles.”

Shiro chuckled. “Alright, if I cuddle with you tonight would you tell me what’s bothering you?”

“Hmm… I’ll think about it.”

“Lance…”

Shiro was pouting and Lance giggled at how adorable he looked.

“Lance…” Shiro sighed fondly. “Tell me whenever your ready, okay? I’m always here for you.”

Lance took Shiro’s free hand and intertwined their fingers. “I know. Don’t worry. I’ll tell you later. Just need some more time to...process.”

Shiro nodded. “Alright. Then how about we head back to our room first? I think we both deserve a hot shower.”

“Oh? Are you inviting me to shower with you?”

“Perhaps.”

Lance felt his face heat up. He had not expected that response.

“Shiro…!” he whined. 

Shiro just laughed in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?”

“Of course you tease!”

 

X

 

"Hey, Shiro," Lance called.

"Hmm?" Shiro nuzzled against Lance's back.

They were both lying in bed, relaxing in each other's presence. Shiro has holding him from behind and the warmth of his body had a calming effect on Lance.

"I'm ready to talk about it."

Shiro shifted them so that he was now facing Lance.

"Go ahead."

"On Moipa... I told you I found two of them."

"But you only came back with one."

"Yeah... The other... They... They refused to let me save them. Insisted that this child was the only one worth saving- the only one I could save."

Lance could feel tears threatening to fall.

"When I found them they were already buried under a pretty large pile of rubble. It looked one move from toppling over. I told them... I told them to wait. I was going to get to Blue and get her to remove the rubble on top of them. Her lasers could easily blast all the rock away. But they said they had no time to wait."

His breathing was quickening.

"They told me that the Ndulia was coming for them and that they already accepted their fate and that I should accept mine which was saving only one of them. They were so weak, Shiro. It was their last wish. They said it was their last wish, for me to save their child. And I..."

He buried his face in Shiro's chest.

"I pulled the kid out and everything came tumbling down. They were watching me the entire time. They watched me as I watched them get crushed under the pile of rubble. They saw me let them die. Shiro, I couldn't save them... I couldn't..."

Lance was crying. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face or the sobs wracking his body. 

Throughout this, Shiro held him tight. His metal hand was brushing through Lance's hair and his human one was wrapped around his waist. The soothing actions and presence of Shiro eventually allowed Lance to calm down enough to speak.

"Sorry I got your shirt dirty."

"It's fine." Shiro used his metal hand to rub circles into Lance's back. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little. Crying always helps."

"Mm..."

Lance sighed and pressed himself closer to Shiro.

"I just... I could have saved them... But I made the choice not to. I chose the child over them. They died because of me..."

"Lance..." Shiro's arm around him tightened. "It is not your fault. You made the right choice in saving the child."

Lance jerked his head up to glare at Shiro. "The right choice? Really? Did I really make the right choice when I chose to throw away someone's live."

"Yes. You did. From what you have told me, there wasn't much anyone could do in a situation like that. The one who told you to leave probably realised this as well. There were just too many complications and too little time."

Shiro pushed apart from Lance so that he was now looking directly into his eyes.

“Lance, it is not. Your. Fault. Don’t blame yourself for something you couldn’t prevent. It is inevitable that we would meet situations like this as paladins of Voltron. There is no way we can save everyone. There will always be sacrifices we have to make. I know this isn’t…ideal. But we have to accept it and move on. We won’t survive long in this war if we don’t.”

Shiro sighed and pulled Lance back into a hug.

“I know we didn’t ask for any of this. The lions, Voltron, the war with Zarkon and the Galra… But we’re here now and we have to what we can. For the sake of our families on Earth, for our friends, and for each other.”

Lance nodded and pressed himself closer to Shiro.

“I know. But it’s so hard, Shiro. I’m not strong like you. I can’t- I’m scared. I don’t want to have to make another choice like that. I just want everyone to be safe and happy.”

“We all do, Lance. But this is war, and there will always be some casualties on both sides.”

“I wish this stupid war would end already. Can’t believe Zarkon didn’t get bored of being alive for 10,000 years…”

“Maybe he had some entertainment.”

Lance jerked away from Shiro and narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Please tell me you aren’t implying what I think you are implying by making that statement.”

Shiro chuckled and smirked at Lance. “I don’t know. What did you think my statement meant?”

“Nope. Nope I am not falling for this. You can’t trick me Shiro!”

“I wasn’t intending to?” Shiro looked irritatingly smug as he replied.

Lance wished he could wipe that handsome smirk off his face.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m tired, let’s go to sleep.”

“Lance…” Shiro frowned. “I’m sorry. I went overboard with my teasing.”

Lance smiled inwardly. “Well… You can apologize by giving me my goodnight kiss.”

“Only a kiss?”

“Do you want me to make it harder?”

Shiro shook his head and moved so that he was face-to-face with Lance.

“If a kiss is all it takes, then I’ll kiss you as many times as you want.”

Shiro closed the distance between them and Lance eagerly returned the kiss. They kissed for what felt like forever, separating only to catch their breaths before returning to each other with much more vigour and passion.

Eventually, they had to part and Lance leaned his forehead against Shiro’s as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“You feeling better?” Shiro asked, panting slightly. He was smiling softly at Lance.

“Yeah. Thanks for helping me through it.” Lance smiled back at him.

Shiro gave Lance a peck on the lips. “I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

 

X

 

The next morning, the child had come to thank Lance for saving her life which caused him to break down again. Shiro held him close as he cried.

“Look, Lance. She wouldn’t be alive now if it wasn’t for you. Do you still think you made the wrong choice?” Shiro asked once he was sure Lance was more calm.

Lance shook his head. “I still wish I could’ve saved her parent but… I’m glad she’s okay. I still don’t think I made the right choice but…it’s an okay choice and I’m starting to accept it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This was supposed to be for day 2 but it's like 4 days late hahaha...........
> 
> Anyways, please leave comments if you feel that there is anything weird or any scene that can be improved on in the story!
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](trashqueen-cho.tumblr.com).


End file.
